This invention relates to stands for displaying graphic materials and is more particularly concerned with improvements in stands of the kind disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,379.
Such stands are useful for handling generally flat card-like graphic display panels such as may be used for various record keeping or display purposes, e.g. names and addresses and telephone numbers, sales display or information, recipe files, photographs, and the like.
As disclosed in the aforesaid patent, an arm structure for supporting and assisting in manipulation of the graphic display panels have a panel loading facility comprising a free ended finger arrangement equipped with replaceable stop or retainer terminal tips.
On the other hand, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,626, there is disclosed an arrangement in which a cover device with a slotted skirt cooperates with free ends of arms to prevent escape of panels therefrom. However, that cover device is not, as there disclosed, useful on the improved stand disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,379.